1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a container for a haemostatic bandage.
2. Description of the Related Art
International patent application WO99/59647 of The American National Red Cross, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, relates to a haemostatic sandwich bandage for the treatment of wounded tissue and which comprises a plurality of layers that contain resorbable materials and/or coagulation proteins. Typical embodiments of the bandage as disclosed in this International application comprise a first fibrinogen layer, a thrombin layer adjacent the first fibrinogen layer and a second fibrinogen layer adjacent the thrombin layer. There may also be a layer of backing material on the side of the bandage opposite the wound-facing side, the backing layer being of a resorbable material or a non-resorbable material. Most practical applications of the bandage will incorporate the layer of backing material.
As disclosed in the International application as aforesaid, the bandage is fabricated by depositing successive layers of fibrinogen and thrombin into a mould to build up the sandwich with each layer being frozen after deposit prior to depositing of the next layer. After the sandwich has been assembled in this way, it is then freeze dried.
It will be appreciated that for all practical applications of this type of bandage, after freeze drying the bandage must be stored in a condition for use in a sealed package which will retain the product in a sterile state and which will also inhibit ingress of moisture. In its dried state the bandage is relatively brittle and for most practical applications the bandage will need to be packaged in such a way that it is physically protected against damage prior to use. Although the bandage has applicability in certain surgical procedures as may be performed in the operating room environment of a hospital, nevertheless a significant practical application is for the emergency treatment of wounds such as may arise in a military combat situation or a road traffic accident where immediate haemorrhage control is required to prevent mortality from exsanguination. When used in emergency treatment situations such as these, whether military or otherwise, the package is likely to be subject to rough handling but must still protect the bandage against breakage prior to use.